Matters Of The Heart
by pink bunny2
Summary: Sequel to 'Take A Chance On Me.' Things get complicated for Carter & Abby when other people's opinions enter the equation.
1. ER Gossip Central

AUTHOR'S NOTE - Hey everyone. Well here's the sequel. I realised I'd made a horrible mistake (at about midnight) and I'd left Mark Greene out - it began after Secrets and Lies, so I apologise. He will appear in later chapters. Umm, I hope you like the sequel, it pretty much picks up where Take A Chance On Me left off. I wanna say thank you in advance 2 my friend Lauren who's helped me create the initial ideas - they were some great conversations, thanks!! Enjoy, and please R 'n' R! Sarah xxxx  
  
Chapter One - ER - Gossip Central  
  
Abby and John are the centre of attention in the ER one morning. They'd both had a couple of days off over Christmas, and now they've decided to announce their double surprise to their colleagues. A crowd has gathered round them - Susan, Deb, Chuni, Haleh. . .are all gazing at Abby's ring, while Malik, Gallant, Pratt. . .all pretended to be completely disinterested (!)  
  
'It's gorgeous!' Chuni exclaims, looking at Abby's outstretched hand. 'How much did it cost?' she asks with a cheeky grin.  
  
'Chuni' Abby warns, laughing. She entwines the fingers of her right hand with John's, smiling at him. 'Even I don't know!'  
  
'How'd he ask you?' Deb asks.  
  
'Oh c'mon, we know you were watching' Abby comments accusingly. Their audience looks accordingly sheepish.  
  
'You better start thinking about who you want as a bridesmaid' Susan kids, laughing.  
  
'What makes you think you're invited?' John quips.  
  
'Yeah, we're flying off somewhere romantic. . .expensive. . .' Abby explains.  
  
'Well you might be' John says, wincing as Abby hits him.  
  
'Well we all know who's the boss in that relationship!' Susan says. Abby laughs, raising her eyebrows.  
  
'What I don't get is. . .you guys spend your entire lives in a hospital. . .and when you finally leave you start playing doctors and nurses' Pratt leans over, joining in the conversation.  
  
'PRATT!' comes the collective yell from his colleagues, and he shrugs, turning away.  
  
'Seriously though, we're pleased for you' Susan says. 'Somehow can't see the two of you as overprotective parents though' she jokes. 'Don't see what took you so long either'  
  
'Pardon?' John asks, resting his hand on Abby's waist.  
  
'Well I knew when I broke up with you . . .' Susan is interrupted by  
  
'You broke up with him?!' and laughter.  
  
'You better believe it!' Susan agrees.  
  
'Oh yeah, and while we're correcting rumours John started, that one about how he'd slept with me before we were together. . .' Abby pauses as she and Susan exchange a triumphant glance. All eyes are on John, who looks suitably embarrassed now. 'Aww we're only teasing ya!' Abby laughs.  
  
'Someone's gonna pay for that tonight!' Deb states, which is met by sarcastic wolf-whistles and catcalls.  
  
At this point Dr Romano enters the ER. He strolls past the admin desk and says, a little too loudly 'So. . .Dr Carter and his favourite little nurse are finally making this tryst legal?' he stops walking and looks at the couple. 'Following in Dr Greene's footsteps in more ways than one I see Dr Carter. Is there some curse on the ER that makes its staff get together and reproduce?' he deadpans, before disappearing.  
  
Susan laughs. 'How the hell does he always find something to say? Following in Dr Greene's footsteps!'  
  
'I don't get it' Malik says thoughtfully.  
  
'Malik!' Deb exclaims. 'Greene and Corday. . .Carter and Abby. . .figure it out!'  
  
And here comes Weaver to spoil all their fun.  
  
'Congratulations Abby, Dr Carter. . .Now get back to work! All of you! I'm only allowing you to continue this relationship as long as it has no effect on your work!'  
  
'Ooh bang goes your chances of hijacking an empty trauma room every now and then!' Malik jokes.  
  
'Thank god! That's a sight I really don't wanna see!' Deb replies, a relieved look on her face.  
  
'GET BACK TO WORK!' 


	2. When It Gets Personal

Chapter 2 - When it gets personal  
  
Susan grins at John as he sits opposite her in Doc Magoo's during their break later that day.  
  
'You look like the cat that's got the cream' she teases light-heartedly.  
  
'Why, you jealous?' John asks cheekily.  
  
'Of Abby?' Susan laughs. 'Not likely. I've tried and tried but. . .nope, still can't see why she's marrying you!'  
  
'Thanks' John says, failing to stop himself laughing.  
  
'No seriously. . .we all know she's only after the money!'  
  
'How'd you work that one out?' John asks.  
  
'Don't you remember how she wanted to know how much money you were worth!' Susan laughs. 'Aww relax John, I'm joking! It's your prize for winning that little competition we set at the seminar right?!'  
  
'Susan! Are you actually gonna say anything serious?' John asks.  
  
'Yeah. You better not go hijacking trauma rooms. Like Deb said - a sight we don't need to see' Susan can't resist getting one more dig in, keeping a straight face  
  
'Susan' John moans.  
  
'Sorry. . .sorry. I'll stop. You want my honest opinion?' Susan asks. John nods. 'Okay. . .well first off I seriously can't believe you're getting married. But I'm happy for you. Really'  
  
'Thanks' John says.  
  
'You've found the one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. That's not something that happens every day. Forget what we had - I'm your friend, and I'm happy for you'  
  
'You're not even the tiniest bit jealous of Abby?' John asks again.  
  
'Well maybe a bit. . .she gets your money, a baby. . .to spend the rest of her life with you' Susan pauses. 'Well, two out of three ain't bad!'  
  
************  
  
Abby is sitting in the lounge, idly flicking through a magazine. As the door swings open, she looks up, then back down at her magazine.  
  
'Morning Luka' she says, distractedly.  
  
'Is it true?' he demands, standing in front of her.  
  
'Oh, no "Hello Abby, how are you Abby? Did you have a good Christmas?"' Abby says sarcastically.  
  
'Is it true?' Luka repeats slowly.  
  
'That John and I are engaged?' Abby asks. 'Yeah, its true'  
  
'And you're happy?'  
  
'Yes'  
  
'He makes you happy?' Luka asks, pacing the room.  
  
'I love him Luka!' Abby exclaims.  
  
'You really think you'll never want anyone else but him?'  
  
'No! I love him more than anyone. I can't imagine being without him. . .why am I explaining all this to you Luka? Its none of your business what we do' Abby asks, clearly frustrated.  
  
'We were together for a long time Abby' Luka points out.  
  
'I know. But its over Luka. You ended it, you need to face up to that. I'm marrying John. . .I'm having his child!' Abby looks shocked as she realises what she's said.  
  
'You're pregnant?' Luka asks. Abby nods silently. Luka has a sort of jealous look in his eyes. 'I never stopped feeling things for you Abby. I wish I could say I was happy for you. . .but I can't'  
  
'I'm not asking for that. I'm asking for you to accept it Luka' Abby says.  
  
'I can't Abby! When I said Carter could have you. . .I didn't think you'd take me seriously'  
  
'I've loved him for too long Luka, I just didn't realise it. I'm sorry' Abby murmurs.  
  
'So you were just using me Abby? Like I said before, you're not that pretty, you're not that special. Don't think you can use people' With that sentence, Luka spins round and walks out of the lounge, leaving Abby sitting there, shocked, tears flooding into her eyes.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
'Anyone seen Abby?' John asks as he and Susan walk back in.  
  
'In the lounge Dr Carter' Chuny replies, not looking up. At that precise moment Luka storms out of the lounge. John glances worriedly at Susan, and jogs over to the lounge.  
  
'Abby?' he asks softly, opening the door. 'Abby what's wrong?' he asks, seeing her sitting with her head in her hands, staring at the floor. He closes the door and the blinds on the windows, before walking over and crouching down in front of her. He places a finger under her chin, tilting her head up to look at him. 'Was it Luka?'  
  
Abby nods. John wipes the tears from her eyes and pulls her close to him, holding her in his arms. He can feel her shaking as he rubs her back, whispering soothingly in her ear.  
  
'I thought he was okay with you and me being together' Abby eventually whispers. 'He said. . .he said I was just using him. That. . .I'm not that pretty, or that special'  
  
'Oh Abby. Sshhh, its okay' John whispers, kissing the top of her head as she sobs.  
  
'I never used him John!' she exclaims.  
  
'I know you didn't Abby, I know you didn't. You are special, don't let him tell you otherwise. I love you' John's voice falls to a whisper. Abby looks up, into his eyes and he kisses her softly.  
  
'I love you' Abby whispers against his lips. John sighs and pulls her back into his arms. Abby smiles slightly, feeling safer in his embrace.  
  
At this point Mark enters the lounge, whistling cheerfully.  
  
'John, Abby! I hear double congratulations are in order!' he says. When neither reply, he looks over and can see Abby still shaking slightly. 'Are you two okay?' At this point, John looks round, and the pair stand up. 'What's happened?' Mark asks, noticing as John keeps his arms round Abby.  
  
'Don't worry' John says. 'Luka just said some stuff he shouldn't have.' He looks at Abby. 'You okay?' he whispers. Abby nods, wiping her eyes again.  
  
'Well congratulations' Mark says sincerely.  
  
'Thank you' Abby smiles. 'We're really happy'  
  
'I can tell' Mark says. 'You have to cherish what you two have. It doesn't come along every day. Everyone can tell how much you love one another - it's written all over your faces. It's such a great gift' he adds.  
  
'We know it is' John agrees. 'We're so lucky'  
  
'Just don't forget that yeah?' Mark tells them, pulling his stethoscope out of his locker. 'And we're going to hear the patter of tiny feet?' he asks. Abby grins, touching her stomach. 'You'll make great parents'  
  
'Mark?' John asks.  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'Will you. . .when we get married, will you be my best man?' John asks. 'I. . .we can't think of anyone else we'd rather share our day with'  
  
'I'd be honoured'  
  
*********  
  
There ya go, second chapter up! I hope you're all enjoying it! I'm working on the next two chapters, they should be up pretty soon. I've got mock exams in a week so I'll try and get them up before then!  
  
Please R&R!! Sarah xxx 


End file.
